The Ol' Switcheroo
by Light Crystal
Summary: Sacra Destinesia is put into The Witness Protection Program after saving the president from an extremely dangerous group of men. Now their boss wants revenge. Please R&R.


I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Look at me here I am starting a new story when I should be updating my other stories.  
  
Yuri: As Crystal said she is sorry, but she should know not to procrastinate.  
  
Meanie, wah **Starts crying**  
  
Amy: Crystal calm down, and Yuri 3 words for you Nightmare Steel Cage!!  
  
Yuri: What! No fair. **Is trapped in Nightmare Steel Cage**  
  
Okay I am better now. The cute kitty on the computer is scratching his ear. ^_~ So Cute!! The name of the main character was supposed to be Sarah, but my mother wouldn't let me use that name so I had to improvise. Anyway, Amy could you do the disclaimer please?  
  
Amy: Disclaimer: Crystal does not own the Witness Protection Program, Yu-Gi Oh!, or any songs by Evanescence and Avril Lavigne.  
  
Oh, before I forget, I must tell you that all the stuff that happens, before saving the president, is, mostly, based on my life. So please, Read, Enjoy and then Review. On with the fic.  
  
The Ol' Switcheroo   
  
Ch.1  
  
My Life  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
*^*^*^*^Sacra's point of view*^*^*^*^  
  
I woke up in the morning, and put on my face. The one that's gonna get me through another day. Doesn't really matter how I feel inside, this life is like a game sometimes. Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared, Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up, you've made me trust. Trying to remember just why I was afraid to be myself, and let the covers fall away. Guess I never had someone like you, to help me fit in my skin.'  
  
I sighed. 'I hate life. It's always so cruel. (A/N It really is.) I wish I could just ergh.'  
  
"How many times must I tell you 'guys' to leave me alone? No Jeremiah I will not go to your idiotic Birthday party, even if you're playing Spin the Bottle. No Jared I will not go on a date with you. And Jeff, I will most definitely not go to the dance with you. Now leave me alone!!"(A/N So EVIL!! (Boys))   
  
"But we love you."  
  
"If you three and all the other idiotic boys don't quit bothering me, I will call for Miss Irene. And I'm not kidding." I added, watching their expressions from flirtation to worry and fright. "Now get." And they went. (A/N I wish that worked, but of course it doesn't.)   
  
'Now where was I? Oh yeah, now I remember. I wish I could just tear all the idiotic fools that bother me limb from limb, piece by piece. But then again, that would be extremely disgusting so, scratch that thought. Hmm, let's think of another song to sing. I know.'  
  
'I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Don't say I'm out of touch with this rampant chaos-your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge; The nightmare I built my own world to escape. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me. Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming; cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming; The goddess of imaginary light. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me.'  
  
"Stephanie. Over here." I called to my friend.  
  
"Hey Lunette." I said to her after she came next to me.  
  
"Hey, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Hold that thought. Yo, Megan," I yelled, "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah, It's 8:15." She replied  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled back, "It is 8:15 Miss Lunette." I said while bowing.  
  
"Thanks." She said, while giggling. "So that we means we have..."  
  
"24 minutes till the first bell rings, then we have 5 minutes to get to class before we are late. I think we'll make it." I finished for her. " That also means locker time."  
  
"Yep."  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~  
  
Stephanie had just walked away when all of a sudden someone bumped into me. Actually a bunch of someones. We all fell to the ground. I quickly stood up and looked at the people who rudely bumped into me. I gasped in shock as I looked at one of them. 'It couldn't be. But it is. It's the president. But who are these people?' I wondered as the other people on the ground started to stir. I quickly untied the president and told him to run into room #115, and he did.  
  
"Stephanie go into the office and call 9-1-1. Go." I watched as she ran into the office.  
  
The men on the ground groggily stood up and stared at me angrily.  
  
"Where is he girl." Asked the man that seemed to be the head of the group.  
  
"Where is who?" I replied nervously.  
  
"The President." Said the man angrily.  
  
"What about the President" I asked slowly backing up.  
  
*Smack* The man slapped me across my check and I fell to the floor.  
  
"Tell me where the President is and I won't have to hurt you anymore."  
  
"And why should I believe you?" I asked nervously eyeing the gun on his belt.  
  
He picked me up by the collar. "What other choice do you have?" he said his eyes glinting dangerously.   
  
The man then yelled out in anger and pain as one of the cops who had just arrived shot him in the back. The man, (A/N Let's just call him Jerry.) Jerry, turned around and looked at the cops. He threw me aside to one of his other men. At that moment all the bad 'guys' took out their guns. The cops continued to aim their guns at the men.  
  
All the kids that had been out, talking to their friends quickly ran into the closest buildings or classrooms.  
  
The man who was now holding me did not have a very strong grip, but then again, I wasn't very strong either. Then I thought, 'What did Sari and Corey tell me about guys. Now I remember.' I kicked the man behind me as hard as I could at his, um, never mind. He cringed in pain, and his grip on me went away almost completely. I stepped on his foot and ran as fast as I could to behind a tree. Now the cops had a clear shot at the kidnapers without hurting any innocent bystanders. But they didn't need to shoot now. The cops had already surrounded the kidnapers on all sides.  
  
"Just put the guns down and we won't have to shoot." Said the cop named Ricardo.  
  
The kidnapers knew they were outnumbered by like 70 to 8, so they threw their guns down toward the police. Ricardo signaled for the men behind the kidnapers to grab the bad men. He, Ricardo, had some men quickly grab the guns off the floor.  
  
As the bad men were put into some of the cop cars Jerry and Steve (A/N another bad guy. Brothers.) both yelled out these exact words, "You may have gotten us now little girl, but mark my words. We will make sure you pay dearly for this. We will get you for this. Yes, we will get you."  
  
Now normally I just shook off the threats I was given, but something about this threat didn't seem right. I knew right then that those men weren't kidding. If I didn't know better I would've bet that those men were only pawns, and I bet that their real boss was probably extremely angry at me for messing with his plans.  
  
There was a man who was talking on his cell phone looked over at me. By the way he was dressed I guessed he was part of the CIA. He closed his phone, walked toward room #115, and went inside. He then came out talking to the president. This went on for a while I didn't really seem to care about whet they were talking about until the CIA man pointed at me. 'Hey, didn't your mother ever tell you not to point at people?'  
  
"Are you alright?" asked CIA Kyle Malondos.  
  
"Oh, what? Yeah, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." I answered.  
  
"Good. But I have some bad news for you." I looked at him quizzically, "Those men you just helped us capture are wanted from different countries from all over the world. These men have broken out of every jail they have ever been in. And judging those men's reputation, you are no longer safe. Because of this we must put you into The Witness Protection Program."  
  
"What about my friends and family?"  
  
"Don't worry. The bad guys didn't get your name so your loved ones should be safe, but just in case we'll be watching them from time-to-time."  
  
"You are going to need to come with us. We'll have your parents notified once we get to the station. Alright?"  
  
"Alright." I said and we got into a car ad headed to the station.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
So that's how it used to be. It all started on November 1, 2000 at Niguel Hills Middle School Laguna Niguel California. 3 years ago today. I've lived in many places since; New York, Alabama, New Jersey, China, and Ireland. Tomorrow I'm supposed to be moving to some place in Japan. Most likely Tokyo or Kyoto, but I don't know for sure. And I'm moving to Japan because some stupid idiot recognized me from a newspaper article he found. Great, I just love moving. Don't you? Gotta go study Japanese see ya in the morning, Bye.  
  
PS: For those who don't know who I am, I'm Sacra Destinesia.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
I hope you liked that.   
  
Yuri: Who is this strange boss. What is The Witness Protection Program? Who is the Idiotic person who can't keep his mouth shut. Will those dumb boys ever leave Sacra alone? Where in Japan while Sacra be going? And when will I ever get out of this cage?  
  
Amy: Yuri, don't count on getting out of that cage anytime soon.  
  
And everyone please, please, please review. It would make a lot of people happy. ^_^  
  
With All Due Respect,  
  
Light Crystal  
  
~Ja ne~ 


End file.
